


Code Word

by miera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hotel Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really need a code word for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Word

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chrismukah to my fellow Olicity fans! Silly little fluffy thing to get us through these dark hiatus days.

There was a nice view of San Francisco outside of Felicity's hotel room. She had no idea if Oliver had the same view, because the curtains were drawn. There was only one light on, the better to conceal the clothes strewn across the floor in between the door and the bed. It was enough light for Oliver, though. He was naked and aroused, propped up on one elbow, staring down at her bare body as his hand moved in between her legs. 

The bad guys were caught, justice was done, and they were flying back to Starling City in the morning. There was nothing else to do tonight and Oliver seemed intent on enjoying it, now that the frantic first round against the door of his hotel room was over. He wasn't touching her anywhere except where his fingers were moving with frustrating slowness in and out of her. His thumb brushed against her lightly, not enough to let her come.

She arched her back, pushing her hips into his touch, trying to get him to speed up, but he just kept up that implacable pace, a tiny smirk on his lips. 

His phone buzzed from somewhere on the floor. Her phone had rung earlier, but at that point she had mumbled into his neck, "It's just Digg, he's probably calling about dinner, ignore it, don't stop, please don't fucking stop, Oliver" until her phone shut up.

Oliver's eyes didn't waver from her body. He loved watching her like this, the intense scrutiny heightening her own reactions. Felicity whimpered, desperate for more stimulation. She brought her hands up to cover her breasts, pinching and rubbing her thumbs over her nipples. 

Oliver's eyes widened and his breathing grew heavy. Finally, his thumb rubbed against her more firmly and she felt her third (fourth?) orgasm start, heat exploding from where she was clenching tightly around Oliver's fingers and spreading through her body down to the tips of her toes. 

His fingers slipped out of her and she trembled watching him put his fingers in his mouth and suck her taste off eagerly. As Oliver grabbed one of the condoms he'd tossed on the nightstand and rolled it on, her phone rang yet again.

They both ignored it. Oliver settled between her spread legs, looking into her eyes. 

Someone pounded on the door. Felicity jumped. Oliver flattened himself over her instinctively. 

The pounding came again, followed by Digg's voice. "Oliver!" 

Oliver lowered his head to her shoulder and sighed heavily.

"Oliver, Felicity's missing," Digg called out.

That explained the phone calls. Oliver pushed himself back, resting on his knees, looking at her expectantly while Digg continued to bang on the door.

Felicity bit her lip. She couldn't do it. It was one thing for John to know they were "together" in the abstract, but telling him "Yes, we're in here humping like bunnies right this very minute" was another story.

Oliver gave her a pointed look and stood up, marching toward the door, bare-assed and still wearing the condom. "Oliver!" she hissed as he reached for the knob. "What are you-" She lunged for the blanket and hauled it up to cover herself just in time.

Oliver opened the door to Digg, who had his hand raised to knock yet again. "Oliver, what took you... _woah_." Digg's eyes spotted her over Oliver's shoulder. He looked back to Oliver and started to look down before closing his eyes before he got an eyeful of his naked friend. "Okay then," Digg said, looking up at the ceiling. "We're gonna need to come up with a code word or something for this."

Oliver took the "Do Not Disturb" sign from the back of the door, hung it on the outside, and then let the door fall shut in Digg's face. Felicity saw him just long enough to see the massive eye roll he let out as Oliver locked him out.

She burst into giggles as Oliver strode back to the bed. "Oh my God, I can't believe you did that!" He tore the blanket she was holding out of her hands and threw it so hard it pooled on the floor at the foot of the bed. "You should have seen his face!" Oliver climbed back on the bed, settled in between her spread legs and slid home inside of her without further ado. "Oh God, _Oliver_."

Digg vanished from her thoughts, as did embarrassment, hunger and everything in the world but Oliver's body covering her and rubbing against her, moving hard and deep inside of her until the two of them were the only thing that existed. She wrapped herself around him, loving the feel of this, the sounds he made as his self-control started to crack. She knew he was close because he started to talk in broken whispers in her ear. "Touch yourself, Felicity." She did, moaning as she neared her climax and his movements became frantic. "So fucking hot, watching you pleasure yourself just for me, _fuck_..." Light bloomed behind her eyes and she exploded for the fourth (fifth?) time, Oliver following a moment later. 

He settled on top of her, holding some of his weight with his arms while she collapsed into the mattress. She loved this too, the way he would stay near her, like he needed her skin against his for as long as possible. But she shivered as the sweat started to cool them off and with one loud kiss against her neck Oliver pushed himself up. 

Her phone beeped that she had a text. She checked her messages as Oliver disposed of the condom and put the blankets back on the bed. When he climbed back in and pulled her under the blankets with him, she showed him the most recent message from Digg. 

"I'll just assume you two are ordering room service. See you tomorrow morning. Preferably clothed."


End file.
